zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wizzrobe
why not use that? Oni Dark Link 16:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) thats the one i meant. the link to the past one. Oni Dark Link 16:30, 3 June 2009 (UTC) }} Zelda II Actually, shouldn't we split the ZII enemies to their own article? Technically, the name of those enemies is "Wizard", not "Wizzrobe", so they're different enemies from Wizards. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:50, December 31, 2017 (UTC) There's an official reference to them being listed as Wizards, but not Wizzrobes. Two, actually: Volume 4 of Nintendo Power, and the Playing with Power strategy guides for the NES Classic. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:13, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Already did. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:21, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Whizrobe Anyone think we should make a page for the Majora's Mask mini boss? Or do they count as strong enemies and not mini-bosses? Oni Link 16:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) 'Blue Wizzrobe' vs. 'Ice Wizzrobe' In the gallery is a sprite of a Four Swords 'Blue Wizzrobe'. In the same gallery is an animation of The Minish Cap's Ice Wizzrobe. The two are identical except for a possible difference in the hat (I can't tell due to the animation). The sprites seem to be absolutely identical other than that as I said. Is there really a need for both there? -'Minish Link' 01:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :On second inspection FS uses just a slight shade lighter than TMC, but still... -'Minish Link' 01:15, April 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Considering one is a still. And the other is a magic bewitched picture, they should stay. --'BassJapas' 01:15, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Don't matter half a pancake whether they are identical. It's what they look like in the official games. And also, they're not exactly identical, neither. --AuronKaizer ' 09:08, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Wizzrobe types While this is in the recent changes I'd like to ask why do we bunch all the Wizzrobe types together? They have different names, attacks and appearances. We also have separate pages for the different varieties of Chu Chu and Bubbles already so why are the Wizzrobes all on one page? Oni Link 16:53, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, as you're saying we certainly could have separate pages like with the other enemies. One thing to consider is that the names can be kind of ambiguous. For example, the MM ones are just called "Wizzrobe", even though there are fire and ice versions. We'd basically have to at least mention those in both the fire/ice Wizzrobe pages and the regular Wizzrobe page. Because of all the interlinking and such needed I don't know if making separate pages would make things clearer (you can easily look up a single type) or more convoluted (everything is spread across a lot of pages and not necessarily mentioned outside of see also). There might should be a larger discussion in a forum or something about how to handle enemy sub-types in general.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 18:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Trivia What's wrong with trivia noting the wizzrobe resemble a black mage? Trivia is just that, trivial, inconsequential, but interesting things. :As I said multiple times in the edit summaries, Zeldapedia does not include trivia sections. Any relevant information is incorporated into the article itself. References like this would go in the Cameos page. We might want a discussion first about whether or not to include the Wizzrobe/Black Mage thing. My personal opinion on the subject though is that if we can note things like the Rope Snake maybe being named after Ropes, we can note this similarity as well. :In the future, when your edit is undone, you need to look at the reason in the edit summary (view the history of the page or ), rather than just re-adding it repeatedly.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:59, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks